


雨

by iamthatCat



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatCat/pseuds/iamthatCat
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 7





	雨

醒来也不知道是几点，隔光效果极佳的窗帘把外面的亮光遮挡得严严实实，翻身下床缓慢地走向窗边，“唰”一下拉开窗帘却发现天空灰蒙蒙的，从窗外绿植的摇晃程度来判断应该还在刮风。

窗外阴沉沉的，屋内因为没有开灯也阴沉沉的，而且莫名还有些闷。权顺荣把手放到窗把手上，正要拉起松开锁扣，就见一只白皙漂亮的手俯在他的手上，同时也感受到一个重量靠在他身上。

“准备下雨呢，别开了。”

权顺荣转过头果然看见李知勋从他身后把头靠在他的肩上，似笑非笑地看着他，手上还悄悄用力捏了捏他有些肉乎的手。

他低头在李知勋的嘴上轻轻亲了一下，“早上好。”

李知勋闻言弯起嘴角，也凑过去像是给回礼一般亲了他一下，“早上好。”

本来摸在手背上的那只手偷偷滑到底下，五根手指插进对方的指缝里扣紧，小幅度地晃了两下。

只不过对视了几秒，就立刻默契地又吻在一起，比起刚才蜻蜓点水式的轻吻这个吻更加缠绵勾人，相互含住对方的嘴唇，舌头伸到别人的口腔里搅动，舔过对方的牙齿上颚，最后还是勾住他的舌头缠到一起。

权顺荣边亲边转身搂到他腰上，突然一个用力把他抱到窗台上坐着，连脚上的拖鞋都被抖落一只，但也没有打断依旧激烈绵长的热吻，李知勋甚至把剩下的那只拖鞋也甩落在地，两条白嫩的腿继而环上权顺荣的腰，双手也搂到他的脖子上，更加拉近了他们之间的距离。

权顺荣的吻终于离开了李知勋的唇，进而滑向他的脖子，再往下轻轻用牙齿啃咬他的锁骨，掀起他身上充当睡衣的宽大T恤把它脱掉，用舌头和手同时玩弄他胸前的两颗乳头。

说不上是被手指揉捏还是被含在嘴里舔舐更加舒服，反正等他反应过来的时候早就已经自觉挺起胸膛把自己送上去更加方便权顺荣的动作了。

等权顺荣终于玩够了他的乳头，李知勋也觉得被束缚在内裤里面的性器好像已经兴奋得在出水，沾湿内裤一片，在权顺荣拉下他睡裤的时候同样也被对方发现了。

“好漂亮。”权顺荣把他的内裤也扒下来，早就有反应的性器便弹出来，他顺势握到手里，只不过稍微撸动了几下，环在腰上的腿就猛地收紧了。帮他把包皮往下撸露出龟头，然后毫不留情地刺激他敏感的位置，两只藕节般的白嫩手臂勉强还能挂在权顺荣脖子上，两条腿却没有力气再支撑他继续环着他的腰，软趴趴地跌落下来，无力地垂着。

权顺荣把李知勋抱起来一些让他能够把他剩余的衣物全数扒下，此时已经是赤裸坐在窗台的李知勋终于忍不住，身子一歪倒在玻璃上，来自下身的快感和处于赤裸的羞耻感把他折磨得要紧，口中逐渐溢出几声呻吟。“啊……嗯嗯……”

虽然背靠在冰凉的窗户玻璃上，还依稀能感受到外面雨水打在玻璃上的轻微震动，但李知勋却感觉自己全身的热都往下身流去，随手一抓抓到权顺荣的衣服上，把那块攥得皱巴巴的不成样子。

“啊——”李知勋仿佛脑海中一道白光闪过，双腿猛地蹬直，脚趾蜷缩，痛快地射了出来，精液不仅喷在了权顺荣的手上，还有部分落回了他自己的小腹上和射到了权顺荣的衣服上。

他彻底瘫软在窗台上，全然不顾自己的赤裸，双腿大张，脸颊通红地喘气。

权顺荣看得心头一热，又凑上去与他接吻，把他抱下来带回到床上，摸出润滑剂抬起他的腿帮他扩张。

灵活的手指在后穴自如地摁压搔刮，深知李知勋体内敏感点的权顺荣几乎每次都故意在那里花工夫折腾，不知道是不是早晨刚起来身体还很敏感，光是用手指李知勋就又忍不住哭喊着射了一次。

还没等李知勋从高潮过后的失神反应过来，权顺荣就扒下自己下身的衣物露出早就勃起的性器，在李知勋的穴口蹭了两下就突然挺身全部插了进去，被更大的器物进入身体戳到敏感点让李知勋一下子没忍住发出一声长吟，“啊——”

权顺荣把李知勋拉下来一点不让他因为一会儿的顶弄而向上移动撞到什么地方，这一弄粗大的性器反而顶得更深让李知勋又哼了两声，权顺荣亲昵地在他胸前吸吮出一个个吻痕，手上却已经扶稳他的腰开始挺腰抽插，一下一下都撞在最里面，几乎每一下都能准确无误地戳到敏感点上。

快感从最敏感的那处一直传遍全身，逼得他张嘴只知道随着阵阵快感浪叫呻吟，“啊——慢、慢点……呜不要了你轻点……啊那里好舒服……嗯啊……”

附带肉体拍打的声音和李知勋满是哀求的话语一同充满整个空间，李知勋这一会儿在说“不要了”，但一会儿又高喊“好舒服”还夹紧后穴，完全就是一副被操得不知道自己在哪里、在说什么的模样。

收紧的后穴又被权顺荣猛烈的操弄而松动了不少，权顺荣低声夸了他几句乖之后继续在他体内肆意动作，磨得李知勋大腿颤抖，再次因为快意而勃起挺立的性器被顶得一晃一晃的，不一会儿顶端又冒出些许黏液，李知勋颤颤巍巍想要伸手帮自己打出来，却先一步被权顺荣摁住双手，又在他体内抽插了好多下才肯抽出来把他们两个人的性器包到一起，用手同时撸动，这次几乎是一起射了出来，精液混到一起，纷纷溅到两个人的身上，看起来淫乱的很。

“还不够……还要再来……”权顺荣毛茸茸的脑袋拱着李知勋，听声音像是在可爱的撒娇，但经过短暂休息和手淫重新硬起来抵在李知勋腿间的性器就不是这么可爱了，不由分说又再次捅进李知勋的后穴，引得他又一次尖叫，双腿完全无法自己用力折起来只能由权顺荣摁住他大腿根才堪堪保持住姿势。

李知勋生的白，被深色的性器顶进后穴抽插这一颜色差简直把权顺荣刺激得又激动了几分，不仅力度大了，速度也快起来，好像打桩似的往里撞。

“啊——顺荣……”李知勋面色潮红，眼角含泪，开口净是弱弱的呻吟低语，偶尔被顶到敏感点才忍不住尖叫出声，但嘴里说出来的话变相就是在给权顺荣打气让他更加过分地操他，“嗯——那里是……好爽……不行了又要射了……呜不行了不能再……”

权顺荣凑上去吻住他红润的嘴唇，把他所有的呻吟和胡话堵在嘴里，彻底把他弄得乱七八糟不知东西，只知道承受权顺荣的操弄而反应。

雨好大哦。


End file.
